


History Repeats

by jeongdork1101



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, Chaeyu, F/F, Light Angst, Teen Angst, TzuElkie, namo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongdork1101/pseuds/jeongdork1101
Summary: Best is what she deserves... and I'm not even close to being a good one.
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Chou Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm not confident with it. English is not my first language.

I brought you to Han River because that's where my moms first met each other. I used to like that story of them when I was a kid, it was my favorite bed time story for it sounds like a fairytale to me... it's amazing and heartwarming. Too good to be true.

I look up to them, not just because they're the ones who adopted me, but because of their love towards each other. It's so pure.

I saw them fight, I saw them cry. I saw them make a way to resolve the problem. I saw them fight for each other. I was there. They say I'm the source of their strength, that I'm the sole reason of their happiness.

I wanna have the same love story as them. I want to love someone like how Mommy Jeongyeon does. Their love story was beyond perfect.

But there's no such thing as perfection.

I witness them how they went downhill when Mom Nayeon chose to be with Aunt Momo. I saw Mommy Jeongyeon almost lifeless, drowning in her own tears every single night.

Of course it was a painful sight to me. But they never made me feel left out. They still gave me all the love that they could give. Even Aunt Momo loved me way too much I couldn't get myself to get mad at her for ruining my moms' marriage.

I brought you to Han River. Thinking we could have the same awesome love story my moms' once had.

History repeats, they say.

And here I am, almost lifeless, drowning in my own tears... because the love of my life is starting her new life with the girl who gave her things I could not give. Giving her the life I could never offer.

She's now with someone who's way better than me. Best is what she deserves... and I'm not even close to being a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
